Fuji's Test
by CuppyCakeSugarPlum
Summary: Tezuka's back and Ryoma's unhappy, because his lover Fuji is now avoiding him. FujiRyo


When Tezuka came back uneasy thoughts rolled through Ryoma's head as he went about his life, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Ryoma knew that he was just a replacement for Tezuka, that Fuji had always loved the captain more. He had known that the day would come when his lover would just disappear from him, and reappear at the side of the captain.

It's not like he cared, it had always been Fuji who had made all the moves in the relationship. Ryoma wasn't surprised when Fuji suddenly stopped appearing outside his bedroom window, or stopped talking to him outside of tennis. It had always just been a fling that meant nothing to the manipulating prodigy.

"Tezuka, want to go get something to eat after practice?" Fuji didn't even bother hiding the words from Ryoma, even though he probably knew it sent his stomach spiraling down to his shoes. That had always been the line Fuji had used to tell Ryoma to meet him after school for some 'fun'.

Ryoma threw his bag over his shoulder a little too roughly, and it threw him a few inches to the side, causing him to waddle uncomfortably out the door which he slammed awkwardly. Narrowed sapphire eyes followed his movements; a small triumphant smile curling the side of Fuji's lips.

After another week of living without Fuji; Ryoma's very skin crawled with frustration. He could at least tell him it was over, end this agony called hope. Ryoma was bouncing a ball on the side of his racket while gulping down a Ponta when Sakuno slid into view.

"Um, Ryoma-kun, Grandma wants you to help me get my tennis racket repaired, since you know the place better then me." Sakuno forced out in a rush, bright red color spilling into her cheeks. A malicious idea that should have belonged in Fuji's head brightened Ryoma's cloudy thoughts. If Fuji could replace him, he could replace Fuji.

"Okay. I'm hungry, let's eat afterwards." He grunted; he could not bring himself to full out ask her on a date. He'd been hanging around with Fuji too long, the prodigy was rubbing off on him. Sakuno's face now resembled that of a tomato and she hurriedly nodded vigorously, braids bouncing up and down.

They started off down the street as soon as practice ended. The only thing in Ryoma's head was to get Fuji out of it. A mental wall blocked all uncomfortable thoughts from barging in. His concern now was to completely forget his relationship, the feel of Fuji's hands…. Hurriedly, Ryoma shoved his hand in with Sakuno's as they walked. Forget Fuji. Forget Fuji. Forget Fuji.

Suddenly someone grabbed his other hand triggering a surprised leap from Ryoma as he whipped around to see who it was. Speak of the Devil. Fuji yanked and side-stepped at the same time, pulling Ryoma's hand from Sakuno's.

Without any explanation Fuji dragged Ryoma away.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!?" Ryoma yelled as Fuji dragged him out of Sakuno's sight, in between two buildings where no one could see them. Without answering, Fuji seized Ryoma's lips, hungrily kissing him. Ryoma finally managed to push the prodigy away, gasping for breath.

"I don't believe I said you could date anyone else." Fuji whispered, his normal smile was in place but his voice was full of heart-wrenching emotion.

"I don't need permission from someone who's been ignoring me." Ryoma said, finally catching his breath. His hand pulled the cap low over his eyes, hiding the traitorous tears that had gathered there. But Fuji knocked the cap aside, hooking a hand under Ryoma's chin and raising the boy's eyes to meet his.

"You passed." The words so confused Ryoma that he forgot to keep his face emotionless and let Fuji see all the overwhelming emotions that had been coursing through him.

"What?"

"You passed." Repeated the prodigy. "I haven't restarted my relationship with Tezuka."

Ryoma waited, but that was all Fuji said.

"B-But… in the locker-room…."

"Part of the test."

"Oh." For a second, Fuji let this sink in. Then, as he had suspected, Ryoma's head snapped up, eyes molten gold, blazing with anger. "You put me through all of that just to test me!?"

"Yep." Fuji's smile widened.

"I hate you." Ryoma declared.

"You love me." Fuji countered.

"That was cruel!" Ryoma snapped, folding his arms.

"Yes, but now that you've passed the test; we can make up for the past week." Fuji slid his arm around Ryoma's waist and suckled at the boy's lips, his tongue fighting for entry.

A slight sound caught Fuji's attention. Sapphire eyes slid over to meet the sight of Sakuno, bright red, standing with her hands covering her mouth in shock.

Fuji smiled against Ryoma's lips and pulled an inch away, kissing the boy's jaw line till teeth met with the tender flesh of Ryoma's ear.

"You're mine." He hissed.


End file.
